Fantasy Fight Night 2: USA vs Japan
by M. Brothers Productions
Summary: Fantasy Fight Night returns with an international showdown between the USA against Japan! More Info Inside!
1. Opening 6Man Tag Match

Welcome everyone to Fantasy Fight Night 2! Before we get to the main program, I have a special announcement. Last time, the worlds of anime, cartoon, video games, and even Big himself (Original Character) went to war with WWE. That, of course, ended in disaster as Big the Bird & Kim Possible were screwed of the titles that they won.

This time, though, since Vince Mcmahon is in the hospital(kayfade...maybe), and since the Mcmahon siblings are running the WWE, M. Brothers Productions & WWE were able to come to terms with this sequel. This time, though, Fantasy Fight Night 2 will be an international war, as the WWE teams with the stars of TNA Wrestling, the Justice League, and even Big the Bird, as members of Team "USA"! Big's role in this, however, will be known in just a few moments, as will Triple H.

Their opponents, though, will be the anime & video game characters teaming with some of the stars of New Japan Pro Wrestling as members of "Team Japan"! Also, since some of the matches feature title defenses, a random anime member will be weilding an original fiction title named "The Anime World Title", and that particular character will be defending that title against the Master of the 619, Rey Mysterio!

Finally, the event will be headlined by 4 world title matches, counting the "Anime World Title"! So, here's the card for this year's event:

1) Christian Cage, CM Punk & Superman(Team USA)

V.S.

Kouga, Sonic the Hedgehog, & Giant Bernard(Team Japan)

2)Extreme Rules:

Tommy Dreamer(Team USA)

V.S.

Goku(Team Japan)

3)Halloween Battle Royal:

Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers,

& Pinhead(Team USA)

VS.

Alucard, Piccolo, Sephiroth, & Manabu Nakanishi(Team Japan)

4)Readers Pick the Match &

Suggest what type of match they want:

Choice #1:

(Non-Title Match)

Batista (Team USA)

V.S.

Gendo Ikari (Team Japan)

Choice #2:

A.J. Styles & Spider-Man (Team USA)

V.S.

Knuckles & Tajiri (Team Japan)

Choice #3:

Rematch from 1963

King Kong (Team USA)

V.S.

Godzilla (Team Japan)

5)Hardy Boys & Team-3D(Team USA)

V.S.

Elric Brothers & Kaientai (Team Japan)

Performance by Rev-Theory

w/ "Light It Up"

6)Kurt Angle(Team USA)

V.S.

Monkey D. Luffy(Team Japan)

7)Anime World Championship:

Rey Mysterio(Team USA)

V.S.

???(Champ; Team Japan)

8)TNA World Championship

Sting(Champ; Team USA)

V.S.

Yuji Nagata(Team Japan)

9)IWGP World Championship:

Captain America(Team USA)

V.S.

Keiji Mutoh(Champ; Team Japan)

10)4-Way Elimination match for the

WWE & Budokai Championship

(HELL IN A CELL):

Triple H(WWE Champ; Team USA)

V.S.

Hercule Satan(Budokai Champ; Team Japan)

V.S.

Big the Bird(OC; Team USA)

V.S.

Sesshomaru(Team Japan)

There you have it! And now, before we get down to it, there's one last announcement: Instead of having it in the Hammerstein Ballroom, this event will take place in the Tokyo Dome in Tokyo, Japan. So now, it's time to get to the opening of Fantasy Fight Night 2!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Japan, the Land of the Rising Sun......_

_A peaceful land full of history of war & violence_

_From the days of Emperors to the times of Godzilla,_

_New battles are now fought within the rings of New Japan Pro Wrestling! For it is here that those of honor & diginity do battle to become champion._

_In America, these battles are fought differently._

_For one world, that of the WWE, the war is also fought in a ring._

_Rather it be surrounded by steel or by others,_

_it's marks leaves a legacy of history._

_In another world, that of TNA, the ring is a 6-sided hexagon,_

_where those of speed & skill do battle to create a new style of competition._

_However, 2 years before, a grand battle came between the WWE & those of fiction, as characters from the worlds of anime, video games, & cartoons teamed with an original character named Big the Bird to do battle with WWE. Though the WWE was defeated, everything the fictional characters won was stolen back by treason. For 2 years they healed their wounds, waiting for another chance. _

_For 2 years, following this, Big the Bird waited and watched as he envisioned another chance to become WWE Champion. 3 months after, he faced the greatest fighters the world had to offer & not only exposed another fighter, Hercule Satan, as a disgrace, but was denied his right to challenge for the Budokai Championship, the greatest title to all martial-artist. Tonight, he has a chance for win 2 golds at once._

_At last, that time has come, but this year, things are different. This year, the worlds of anime, cartoons, & video game charaters will collide with those of WWE. This year, however, this battle will affect not just their worlds, but the worlds of TNA & New Japan Pro Wrestling, as they do battle in the legendary Tokyo Dome in Tokyo, Japan! Tonight, it is the night of memories. Tonight, it is Fantasy Fight Night 2!_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The music of "Light It Up" by Rev-Theory is heard in the background, as the announcer guy says "And now, live from Tokyo, Japan.....It's Fantasy Fight Night 2!"

The camera goes to the stage, as it is set in the exact way as _Wrestle Kingdom 2_, but the logo of "TNA" is replaced with the U.S. Flag, as the lion's head that represents "NWJP" is replaced with a Japanese Flag over their respective entrances. The camera then goes to the ring, where the American Ring Announcer will be Ms. Lillian Garica & the Japanese Announcer will be the one from New Japan Pro Wrestling (Honestly, I don't know his name), while, above the ring, is the infamous Hell in a Cell! And, calling tonight's card will be Carlos M.(Hey, that's me) as the American Representative, and Shinji Ikari(From _Neon Genesis Evangelion_) as the Japanese Representative!

Carlos: Good evening ladies & gentlemen, and welcome to Fantasy Fight Night 2! We are live in Tokyo, Japan at the infamous Tokyo Dome, and I'll be representing Team USA. Alongside me is Shinji Ikari! Shinji, if you may!

Shinji: Oh, um, of course! As he mentioned, my name is Shinji and I'll be representing Team Japan. Carlos, we have a big electricity feeling tonight, and I really can't wait for the show to begin.

Carlos: Neither can I, Shinji, and tonight, 10 matches with 2 countries facing off againts one-another, along with 5 title defenses and an extreme rules match, that's going to be tough to beat for Fantasy Fight Night 3!

Shinji: That's if there is one!

(The camera goes back to the stage, as the Japanese Announcer speaks.)

Japanese Announcer: Ladies & Gentlemen, welcome to Fantasy Fight Night 2, live in Tokyo, Japan! (Fans cheer for a moment, then stop instantly) The opening contest for the evening is a 6-man tag team contest scheduled for one fall!

(The fans clap, as a countdown from 9 to 0 goes, and then it plays the music of Christian Cage, as Superman, CM Punk & Cage himself appear from the USA entrance in that exact order.)

Lillian Garcia: Introducing first, representing Team USA, from Metropolis, New York, he is the Man of Steel, Superman. Next, his partner, from Chicago, IL., he is the Straight Edge Superstar, CM Punk. And finally, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, and by way of Tampa, Fl., he is the Instant Classic, Christian Cage!

(The 3 walk to the ring, as Carlos & Shinji explain the 3 individuals.)

Shinji: So, Carlos, you care to explain the American Representatives in this match?

Carlos: I would be glad to! For starters, Superman is DC Comics's vision of an American Hero, who can only be harmed by kryptonite & magic for some odd reason. We also have CM Punk, an expert in mu-tahi & brazilian jujitzu, as well as a former WWE World Champ, ECW Champ, and OVW World Champ. Finally, we have Christian Cage, who is a former TNA World Champ, and previously held the WWE Intercontinental, European, Hardcore, and World Tag Team Titles with Chris Jericho, Lance Storm, and Edge!

(As the 3 enter the ring, the music of Giant Bernard is heard as he soon arrives with Kouga & Sonic the Hedgehog. The three then exit from the Team Japan section, as they head to the ring. )

Japanese Announcer: And now the opponents, representing Team Japan, first from anime world & hailing from Feudal Japan, he is the leader of the Wolf Clan, Kouga. Secondly, from Planet Mobius and hailing from Christmas Islands by way of Mobotropolis, Sonic the Hedgehog. Finally, from Boston, Massachusetts and weighing in at 380 lbs., Giant Bernard!

Shinji: And now, here are some of the members of Team Japan. For starters, Kouga is from the magna of "_Inuyasha_" who is armed with wolf-senses and one very powerful kick. Secondly, Sonic the Hedgehog is the masterpiece of Yuji Naga, not to be confused with Yuji Nagata who will be appearing later tonight. He is owned by Sonic Team & is copyrighted by the Sega company. Finally, we have Giant Bernard, previously known to us all as "Albert" in the WWE. He is, of course, a former WWE Intercontinental Champ & former IWGP Tag Team Champ with TNA Superstar, Travis Tomko.

(As the other 3 enter the ring, a Japanese Referee dressed in black clothing forces the 2 sides to head to their corners in the 4-sided ring. The bell soon starts as it appears Sonic & CM Punk will start the match.)

Carlos: And now, the very first match of Fantasy Fight Night 2 begins! Let's watch!

(The 2 in the ring currently circle one another, looking for the right opportunity to strike. They eventually lock up in the ring, challenging each other's strength, as Punk then reverts it into a headlock, cutting off Sonic's oxygen. Sonic manages to grab Punk from behind and tries to hit the back drop, but in the flip itself, Punk lands on his feet as Sonic turns around and gets clotheslined by Punk onto the canvas. Punk soon drops a leg onto Sonic's neck, but Sonic quickly rolls out of the way, as Punk lands on his butt and Sonic now gets him in a headlock. Punk begins to get to his feet, but Sonic suddenly jumps up, grabs Punk's head with his legs, and floors him with a hurricarana. The fans clap as the 2 nip-up to their feet and stare at one-another. The 2 nod to one-another before the 2 walk over towards one another, but Punk suddenly kicks Sonic in the gut, catching him off-guard, as Punk positions Sonic onto a pair of ropes & whips him off the ropes, as Sonic soon finds himself headed for Punk, but he grabs the ropes as Punk looks as though he was aiming for a dropkick and ends up on the canvas. Sonic soon walks over to Punk and picks him up, only to get dropkicked by Punk, as the 2 roll over to their corners. Sonic immediantly tags in Kouga while Punk tags in Christian Cage.)

(As soon as the 2 enter, Kouga aims a spinning heel kick at Cage, who ducks the kick and as Kouga turns to face him, Cage takes him down with a clothesline. Sonic soon comes running towards Cage, but Cage sees him coming and then takes Sonic down with a dropkick. Then, Kouga gets up and faces Cage as Cage starts to get to his own feet, as Kouga kicks Cage in the gut and positions him towards the ropes, as he bounces Cage off the ropes and plans to hit him with a spinkick, but Cage again ducks it, and as he bounces off the ropes, Superman makes a blind tag, as Cage ends up getting taken down with a reverse elbow. However, the referee tells Kouga that Superman is now the legal man, as he turns to get taken down with a clothesline by Superman. The Man of Steel soon covers him. (1...2...) The count is stopped as Superman suddenly gets hit by a leg drop from Sonic, who previously went on the top rope to hit him. Sonic quickly rolls out of the ring before Superman can grab him, as Superman picks Kouga up and places him over his shoulder, getting ready to slam him down. However, Kouga is able to shake himself free and gets Superman, but as he turns to 'a' corner, he finds it's the opposing team's corner, as Cage & Punk point him over to Superman, who tries to ram Kouga. This causes the Wolf Demon to leap-frog over Superman, who crashes onto his corner and gets tagged out by CM Punk while Kouga rolls to his corner and tags in Giant Bernard.)

(Bernard & Punk charge at one another, as Bernard takes down Punk with a right hand. Cage soon enters the ring to help, but Bernard takes him down the same way. The 2 soon go back & forth with getting knocked down by Bernard for a moment, until Bernard grabs Cage and whips him to the ropes, as Cage bounces towards Bernard and gets back-body-dropped onto his ass. As he turns to face Punk, he is hit with a bombardment of slaps to the face followed by a reverse-slap by CM Punk, which causes Bernard to reel a step back as Punk bounces off the ropes to try something, but gets a bicycle kick by Bernard, which takes him down. Bernard then goes for the cover. (1...2...) Superman, though, breaks up the 3 count, as Bernard gets to his feet and the 2 stare down at one another. Bernard beats his chest and tells Superman "You wanna fight me? Fight me you piece of (Censored)!" as Superman bascially gives Bernard the hand motion to "Bring It!" The 2 then run towards each other and slam into one another, both still standing but a little groggy. Suddenly, Superman is kicked out of the ring by a superkick by Kouga, as Bernard chuckles to this. Then, as Superman starts to get up, Bernard picks up Kouga, military style, and throws him into Superman, taking them both down. Bernard roars to the crowd, but is unaware of CM Punk, who jumps onto the top rope, and as he turns to face Punk, the Straight-Edge Superstar hits Bernard with a flying clothesline, actually knocking down Bernard onto his ass, and in the process, accidentally takes the referee down as well, KO'ing him in the process. Punk now roars to the crowd, as Bernard crawls to a corner. As he starts to get up and sees Punk, CM Punk himself runs towards Bernard and hits him with a high knee to the face, disorienting him, as Punk grabs Bernard's heard and takes him down with a running bulldog. What CM Punk doesn't know, however, is Sonic, who is now on the top turnbuckle, as Punk turns to see himself get taken down by Sonic, who hits him with a summersault. The fans are now electrified, as they chant "Sonic" towards the blue blur. However, suddenly, Randy Orton sneaks into the ring from the audience and is behind Sonic, as Sonic turns and gets RKO'ed by the Legend Killer. The fans are now booing as Randy sees Kouga coming and sneaks out of the ring as Kouga rolls back into the ring and chases Randy out of the ring & into the audience.)

(By now, though, Bernard gets to his feet and sees Punk trying to get up, as he grabs Punk by his hair and brings him to his feet, as he now grabs Punk by the neck, lifts him into the air, and hits him with the Albert Bomb. However, as he covers Punk, there is no count since the referee is still down. What Bernard does get, however, is a Frog Splash by Cage onto his back, as Cage rolls out of the ring and holds his stomach while Bernard rolls off of Punk and holds his back in pain. Kouga, though, returns and waits at his corner as Bernard crawls to his corner and tags Kouga in, who runs towards Punk and covers him, but there is still no referee. Kouga snorts in anger, as he rolls out of the ring, grabs him, and throws him back into the ring. Kouga then re-enters the ring and shakes the referee a bit, waking him up. Kouga then walks over to the downed CM Punk and starts to lift him up. Suddenly, Punk surpises Kouga by lifting him over his shoulders and hitting him with the G.T.S., as Punk immediantly covers Kouga for the win. (1..2..3!))

Lillian Garcia: Here are your winners...Superman, Christian Cage & CM Punk!

Carlos: Holy cow! What a match, but the first win goes to Team USA!

Shinji: Agreed! The action went back & forth between both teams, but not even interference by Randy Orton could mess up such a great opening match. But in the end, CM Punk manages to hit the G.T.S. & pins Kouga for the win.

(As Punk's music is playing, all 3 members of the winning team & losing team enter the ring and proceed to shake a hands as a show of respect for a hard-fought match. This, in term, causes the fans to clap as well.)

Carlos: A great show of sportsmanship & what a way to kick off Fantasy Fight 2!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I hope you guys enjoyed the 1st match of the show, because we're just getting started. Up next: Goku vs. Tommy Dreamer in Extreme Rules! Read on if you dare!

So far:

USA: 1

Japan: 0


	2. Fantasy Fight Night 2 CatchUp

Hello, this is Carlos M. from M. Brothers Productions telling you guys about what's been going on with Fantasy Fight Night 2! Due to technical difficulities beyond repair, I have been unable to send the 2nd, 3rd, & 4th match here for you guys to read. Therefore, I will simply give you guys the short version of what happened in those matches.........

**EXTREME RULES:**_**Tommy Dreamer vs. Goku**_

(Tommy comes out with a kendo stick and proceeds to use it on Goku. He then manages to hang Goku in the Tree-Of-Woe and hits him with the baseball slide following the "ECW" chant. Goku soon gets the advantage back into his favor and hits Tommy with the same powerslam he used to defeat Sabu, but gets a 2 count. Frustrated, Goku tries it again, only for Tommy to counter and hit Goku with the Dreamer DDT. Tommy then brings a table into the ring and lights it on fire, but as he sets Goku up for the Dreamer Driver, Goku counters it into another powerslam, this time through the flaming table, and gets the 3.)

**WINNER:**_** Goku (Tied: 1-1)**_

**HALLOWEEN BATTLE ROYAL:**_**Freddy Kruger, Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers, & Pinhead vs. Alucard, Piccolo, Sephiroth, & Manabu Nakanishi**_

(Once the bell sounds, Pinhead finds himself first to be eliminated by Sephiroth followed gby landing on his head....Ouch! Then, in a suprise turn, Sephiroth is soon eliminated by Michael Myers after Myers grabs Sephiroth grabs him by the throat and throws him out with one hand. Myers is then eliminated by Alucard from behind, who in turn, is eliminated by Jason. Piccolo, meanwhile, is about to eliminate Freddy, but is suddenly hit with a kick in the air by Rob Van Dam, as revenge for Sabu & Dreamer's defeat to Goku, and hit with the 5-Star Frog Splash. Jason, however, throws RVD out, and then eliminates Piccolo. Following that, Jason & Freddy finally duke it out, but fight too close to the rope & are eliminated by Nakanishi.)

**WINNER:**_**Manabu Nakanishi (Japan: 2-1)**_

**Readers Pick The Match:**_**Batista vs. Gendo Ikari (2 Votes to none)**_

(Gendo awaits in the ring for Batista, but as soon as Batista arrives, he is attacked by MD Geist & Superman, who proceed to pummell him to end. Batista soon manages to battle back & hits MD Geist with a spear, followed by a Batista Bomb to Superman. However, without the referee knowing, Gendo tries to use brass knuckles on Batista, only for Shinji to sneak into the ring and low blow his father before he gets that chance. Then, the Animal of Raw hits him with the spear & Batista Bomb for the win.)

**WINNER:** _**Batista (USA: 2-2)**_

That should get you guys up to speed. Plus, due to current events, the following matches have been changed:

**IWGP Tag Team Championship: Team 3D (USA) vs. The Elric Brothers (Japan)**

**TNA World Championship: Mick Foley (USA) vs. Knuckles the Echidna (Japan)**

**IWGP World Championship: Hiroshi Tanahashi (Japan) vs. Captain America (USA)**

**Hell In A Cell for the WWE Championship & World Budokai Championship: **

**(The winning team gets the loser's belt depending on who gets the deciding fall.)**

**Randy Orton & Big the Bird (USA) VS. Hercule & Sesshomaru (Japan)**

So now, without furthur ado, let's get back to the show........


	3. IWGP Tag Team Championship

Carlos: Hello & welcome back to Fantasy Fight Night 2! We apologise for the long delay, but due to technical difficulities, we weren't able to bring you the last 3 matches.

Shinji: However, we're back now, and ready to get to work. Now, though, we have yet another change in the card. Recently Manabu Nakanishi defeated Hiroshi Tanahashi & became the new IWGP Heavyweight Champion. Because we cannot allow him to wrestle twice in the same card, instead Captain America will be facing Tanahashi in a regular 1-on-1 match.

Carlos: Regardless, we must get on with the show.

(The focus now goes to the ring, where TNA Ring Announcer Jeremy Borash & New Japan Ring Announcer, whose name escapes me, are in the ring for the next match.)

Japanese Ring Announcer: Ladies & Gentlemen, this next match is for the IWPG Tag Team Champioship & is scheduled for one fall. (Fans Clap) Introducing first, the Elric Brothers!

(The music from Full Metal Alchemist plays as Ed & Al Elric enter for the Japanese side.)

Carlos: Shinji, what can you tell us about these 2?

Shinji: Well, the Elric Brothers are known for being Metal Alchemist, but in the status of athleticism, I'd say that would not be a good thing.

(As the Elric Brothers enter the ring, they stare at the stage waiting for their opponents.)

Jeremy Borash: And Now, ladies & gentlemen, Team 3D!

(Team 3D's music hits as they come for the USA's side of the stage holding the TNA, IWGP & Hustle Super Tag Team Titles!)

Shinji: Carlos, what do you know about this team?

Carlos: Enough! Team 3D has the record of 22 Tag Team Titles on their resume, making them the greatest tag team of all time.

(Once Team 3D enters the ring, they head to the opposite side of the ring, as the introductions are made.)

Japanese Ring Announcers: Introducing first, representing the people of Japan, they are the Full Metal Alchemists....Edward & Alphonse Elric!

(The fans clap as the Elric Brothers simply stare at Team 3D.)

Jeremy Borash: And now, introducing their opponents....From New York City & representing TNA, they are the current TNA & Super Hustle Tag Team Champions, as well as the reigning and defending IWGP Tag Team Champions of the world....Brother Ray, Brother Devon....Team 3D!

(Only a few fans clap out of respect, as Team 3D hands the IWGP Belts over to the referee, while they place the other 2 pairs over to their corner and under the tunrbuckle. The bell soon rings, as Devon will start with Ed. The 2 seem to stare at one another for a second before they lock up, as Devon easily pushes Ed onto the canvas. Devon seems to chuckle for a bit, but Ed gets right back up as the 2 grapple again, with Devon easily pushing Ed towards the corner, as a New Japan referee, assigned to this match, forces the break-up. Devon soon starts to chuckle again, but this time Ed suddenly slaps Devon in the face, and the laughter is over, as Ed suddenly proceeds to kick Devon's quadrocepts in an attempth to unbalance him. This, however, doesn't work so well, as Devon pushes him back. Ed rolls back for a second, but quickly gets up only to be clotheslined by Devon back onto the mat. Devon soon looks at the downed Ed and tells himself "what the f**k?" as Devon grabs Ed by his hair and pulls him to his feet. Then, Devon throws him to Ed's corner, as Al soon tags himself in while Ed rolls himself out of the ring. Devon tells him to bring it and as Al charges, Devon tries to clothesline him only to find himself knocked down on his own ass. Now, it's Ed laughing on the outside, as Devon quickly rolls over to Ray and tags him in, as Ray enters the ring and enters a sumo-like stance, telling Al to "bring it". The 2 then charge one-another, as Al easily knocks Ray down due to his body being made of metal. Ray is now rolling on the floor, screaming in pain, as Al picks up Brother Ray and scoop slams him. Then, Al runs towards the ropes, bounces off of them and prepares to hit Ray with a running splash, but Ray quickly rolls out of the way as Al lands on his chest. Ray soon gets up, as he sees Al trying to get to his feet. Ray grabs Al into a full nelson & hits the Bubba-Bomb. Suddenly, Ed gets into the ring while Ray is in a sitting position following the Bubba-Bomb and kicks Ray on the back of his head, as Devon enters to chase him out. As this occurs, Ray gets up to prepare for another strike when Al suddenly trips Ray down and sits on his chest. Ray screams in pain as the referee makes the count. 1...2... Ray makages to push Al off of him as Devon sends Ed into the steel steps. Devon soon re-enters the ring as Al runs right towards him. Devon, however, ducks as Al runs past him, unaware that Ray just got up. Al bounces off the ropes and soon finds himself a victim of the 3D! Ray soon makes the cover as the referee makes the count. 1...2...3!)

Jeremy Borash: Here are your winners & still the IWGP Tag Team Champions of the World....Team 3D!

Carlos: HA-HA! Team 3D won!

Shinji: Yea, they did! (Sigh)

(Team 3D celebrate, as the Elric Brothers leave the ring side area. Meanwhile, just outside the arena, a police escort is accompaning a bus with the Straw Hat Pirates towards the ring.)

*****************************************************************************************************

Up Next: Kurt Angle vs. Monkey D. Luffy

Currently:

USA: 3

Japan: 2


	4. Kurt Angle vs Monkey D Luffy

Carlos: OK, we're back and we're getting set up for our next match.

Shinji: That's right! However, please keep in mind that these 2, despite the fact that they are total opposites, are both captains to their respective teams....or pirates in Luffy's case. The question I have, though, is why the hell this match was made in the first place?

Carlos: Well, it's a bit complitated, but I'll clarrified it for you. Appreantly, Kurt Angle wanted a rematch with Superman after the events of the 1st Fantasy Fight Night. However, since both are representataives of Team USA, Kurt Angle decided to prove he was ready for a rematch. Unfortunately, for some crazy reason, Monkey D. Luffy of _One Piece _thought that Angle would be worth the fight.

Shinji: Somehow, I have a feeling he's about to regret it.

(The camera goes to the ring, as a TNA referee is in the ring with Jeremy Borash & the Japanese Ring Announcer.)

Japanese Ring Announcer: This next contest is the Battle Of the Captains, and it is scheduled for one fall.

(The fans clap, as Kurt Angle's TNA music hits. Soon enough, Kurt arrives while being escorted by the security of the Main Event Mafia as he enters from the USA's side.)

Jeremy Borash: Introducing first, representing the Main Event Mafia of TNA, and from Pittsburgh Pennsilvania, he is the leader of the Main Event Mafia and the only Olympic Gold Medalist in Professional Wrestling today......Kurt Angle!

(The fans stay quiet as Angle heads to the ring, completely focused on his upcoming match.)

Carlos: Ladies & Gentlemen, this is Kurt Angle! Kurt here is the only pro wrestler who's a Grand Slammer in WWE, and a Triple-Crowner in TNA! Of course, in wrestling skills, Kurt probably has the advantage.

Shinji: Just wait until you see what Luffy can do.

(Kurt makes it to the ring and starts his traditional jumping-up-and-down, as he waits for Luffy. Eventually, the music for _One Piece_ plays, as Luffy now appears from the Japanese entrance while be excorted to the ring by the police.)

Japanese Ring Announcer: His opponent, from the Japanese seas and representing the Straw Hat Pirates, ladies & gentlemen, he is the captain of the Straw Hats..Monkey D. Luffy!

(The fans clap as Luffy heads for the ring and eyes Angle. As he is right in front of the ring, Luffy places his hat at a nearby corner, as he enters the ring.)

Shinji: Now then , this is Luffy! Although he might be lacking any morals, Luffy is a good-hearted captain who knows how to fight with the best of them. Unfortunately, his Gum-Gum Fruit powers are banned from this match due to Fantasy Fight Night rules.

(The 2 captains stare at one another, as the bell rings to start the match. The 2 continue to stare at one-another, as they came to close and Kurt suddenly headbutted Luffy, as Luffy backs up a bit before Kurt clotheslines the Strawhat Captain out of the ring. The fans boo a bit, actually, as Luffy quickly gets to his feet and rolls back into the ring, as Kurt is quickly on the attack with boots to Luffy's side. The referee tries to get Kurt to back off, but Kurt refuses as he grabs Luffy by his hair to pick him up & hits him with a belly-to-belly suplex. Kurt soon gets to his feet and taunts the fans as they boo even more. However, Kurt is completely unaware that Luffy has suddenly risen to his feet and staring at Kurt, as Kurt Angle turns around to find himself getting suplexed to the mat by Luffy, as Kurt rolls to the outside. The fans proceed to clap as Kurt tries to regain his senses. Once he does, Luffy actually climbs a turnbuckle and taunts him, as the fans laugh while Kurt gets pissed and re-enters the ring. Once he does, Luffy climbs down and runs into a kick to the gutt by Kurt, who grabs Luffy and tries to hit the Olympic Slam. Luffy, however, lands on his feet and counters it into a monkey flip, as Kurt rolls back to the outside. Luffy soon proceeds to jump around like a monkey, which infuriates Kurt, as he rolls back into the ring and tries to grab Luffy, who ducks under him and grabs Kurt from behind. Then, he slaps the back of Kurt's head and backs away, as Kurt now gets pissed off & takes his straps off. He soon yells at Luffy to "bring it on", as Luffy comes straight at Kurt, who ducks under, grabs Luffy & hits the Olympic Slam. Kurt soon drags Luffy to the middle of the ring & locks in the Ankle Lock, but Luffy soon manages to get one feet & rolls through, forcing Kurt to lose his hold on Luffy. As they both rise, Luffy manages to give a stiff kick onto Kurt's gutt, forcing the olympic gold medalist to back away, while Luffy runs to a corner & starts to climb up. Kurt, however, regains his senses and follows Luffy towards that corner, grabbing him & hitting a 2nd Olympic Slam. Kurt then goes for the cover. 1...2... Someone on the outside stops the count by grabbing the referee's leg. Kurt looks for himself & finds that it's Zolo, Sanji, Usopp & Chopper of the Strawhat Pirates who, appreantly, snuck in through the audience, as members of the Main Event Mafia soon arrive to chase them away. While this happens, Luffy sneaks behind Kurt to get the school boy & the win. 1...2.... Kurt manages to escape, while Luffy grabs Kurt's legs in an attempth to try & get a leg lock. Kurt, however, manages to push Luffy towards the nearby corner, as Luffy hits it with his head. Then, in that whole confusion, Kurt gets to his feet, grabs Luffy & gets a 3rd Olympic Slam, as he pins Luffy. 1...2...3!)

Jeremy Borash: Here is your winner.......Kurt Angle!

(Kurt takes a knee as Luffy starts to get up. The 2 captains soon stare down once again, as they both get to their feet and Luffy extends his hand. Kurt seems confused at first, but then accepts the hand shake. The fans clap as the two take their leave.)

Carlos: Not bad! A good match, despite interferance from both side, and a show of respect from both competitors.

Shinji: Yea, but now Team USA is leading 4-2!

Carlos: Oh, don't worry! Up next is the intermission break!

(As Kurt & Luffy leave, musical instrumets are set up on stage for the performance of Rev Theory!)

*****************************************************************************************************

Up Next.......Rev Theory w/ "Light It Up"! Plus, an announcement of where Fantasy Fight Night 3 will be! Later!


	5. RevTheory Performance & Announcement

Shinji: And now, it's time for something we can all enjoy!

(The camera focuses at the ring, where Lillian Garcia is.)

Lillian Garcia: Ladies & Gentle, please welcome Interscope Recording artists.....Rev-Theory!

(The fans cheer, as the camera goes to the stage where Rev-Theory begins:

" Hey I want a taste you're a black heart devil  
And I can't explain why you wait for your face  
You're a hotel lover to the back and to the disgrace  
Every night she seems to change her name  
Does it matter who you really are?  
Back room where we sip champagne  
I can never seem to get out enough  
I ignite so hold on 'cuz we're about to light it up  
It's on tonight so hold on 'cuz we're about to about, about to light it up  
Hey there's no mistake 'cuz I'm a hard time sinner  
With a bullet to waste  
I will break all these chains  
And hit the club house running with the money to play  
I got the whiskey running through my veins  
Tip me over and corer the valve  
Yo daddy tells you not to play my game  
But what I'm sell baby she can't deny  
I ignite so hold on 'cuz we're about to light it up  
It's on tonight so hold on 'cuz we're about to about  
I ignite so hold on 'cuz we're about to light it up  
It's on tonight so hold on 'cuz we're about to about to light it up  
It keeps calling my name  
I can't send it away  
You got to pay it to play Yeahhhhh  
Your daddy tells you not to play my game  
But what I'm sell baby she can't denyyyyyy  
I ignite so hold on  
It's on tonight so hold on 'cuz we're about to  
I ignite so hold on cuz we're about to light it up  
It's on tonight so hold on 'cuz we're about to light it up Yeah  
Hold on 'cuz we're about to about to light it up "

(The fans clap & cheer out, as Rev Theory leaves the set.)

Shinji: Now that was a show.

Carlos: Indeed! Next up, get your shoes tightened because it's time for the announcement of Fantasy Fight Night 3!

(The scene is the abandoned junkyard of Robotropolis, as a single lonely object is in the middle of the area: A ring! A figure soon enters the ring, as that figure reveals itself as Sonic himself, who tells the camera "This is Sonic, and next Fight Night, we come to Mobius!"

'FANTASY FIGHT NIGHT 3: MOBIAN REMEMBERANCE DAY!')

Carlos: You read it right folks! Fantasy Fight Night 3 comes to Planet Mobius to celebrate the memories of the heroes of the Great War.

(Now, 2 seperate cameras show Rey Mysterio & an unknown figure wearing Inuyasha's fire rat cloating, except black, and with a Tiger Mask-like mask itself covering his face. The 2 are headed towards the ring as the next battle is about to begin!)

*****************************************************************************************************

Up next: Intercontinental Champion Rey Mysterio vs. The Unknown Anime World Champion! Tune in for that!


	6. ZERO1 World Heavyweight Championship

Carlos: Hello everyone & welcome to our next match-up. Our next match is a bit different since, due to complaints from WWE, TNA, & even from New Japan, the Anime World title was never to exist!

Shinji: Yea, but this match will happen regardless because Pro-Wrestling ZERO-1 helped us out a bit. Last month, their reighning champion, Masato Tanaka, accepted a challenged by a mysterious competitor named "Demon Mask", not to be confused with the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion, Tiger Mask 4! Unfortunately for Tanaka, he lost the title and the ZERO-1 company agreed to allow this title match under the stipulation that the champion following the result face Tanaka in a rematch a month from now.

(The camera goes to the ring, where Lillian Garcia & the Japanese ring announcer are awaiting.)

Japanese Ring Announcer: Ladies & Gentlemen, our next contest is titled "High Flying Demons", and it is for the ZERO-1 Heavyweight Championship! (Fans Clap)

Lillian Garcia: Introducing first, the Intercontinental Champion.....Rey Mysterio!!!

(Rey's music hits, as he comes out from the USA side with the Intercontinental Championship around his waist. He stops in front of the ramp, gets on one knee, and does the cross siggn to his chest before proceeding towards the ring.)

Carlos: Despite being of Mexican blood, Mysterio is a native of the 619 region & was allowed to compete tonight. Rey Mysterio is a former World Champion, Cruiserweight Champion in WWE & WCW, as well a Tag Team Champion with Edge, Batista, & the late, great, Eddie Guerrero.

Shinji: Carlos, I remember watching the Eddie memorial show & the incredible match between Mysterio & HBK, but it makes me wonder why Mysterio & not Michaels who was chosen for this match?

Carlos: To be honest, Demon Mask was the one who made the challenge to Mysterio!

(Mysterio enters the ring, and taunts for the fans by now.)

Japanese Ring Announcer: And now, the ZERO-1 World Champion....Demon Mask!!!

(Now, traditional japanese music plays, as the Demon Mask...person...enters from the Japanese side and heads for the ring. Around his waist is the ZERO-1 World Title, as he removes it from his waist and then looks at it, & then at Mysterio, as he moves on.)

Shinji: And I guess this is Demon Mask. Now, for some reason, he reminds me of someone familiar.

Carlos: Ah, so you got that weird feeling in you gutt as well, huh? I'm glad I'm not the only one.

(As Demon Mask enters the ring, as the 2 stand across from one another with each showing off their championship belt.)

Lillian Garcia: Introducing first, the challenger.....From San Diego, California and weighing in at 175 pounds...he is the WWE Intercontinental Champion....Rey Mysterio!!!

Japanese Ring Announcer: Introducing the opponent.....From Parts Unknown....he is the ZERO-1 Heavyweight Champion.....Demon Mask!!!

(The 2 stare at one-another, with their titles being removed from the ring, as the bell rings and a New Japan referee signals the start of the match. The 2 continue their staredown, until they suddenly lock up in the center of the ring, as DeMon Mask pushes Mysterio to a corner and the referee starts to count for the release. 1...2... Demon Mask lets Mysterio go and pats his head as a sign of disrespect. Mysterio sighs for a second, as Demon Mask heads towards him, but Mysterio slips under him and starts kicking him in the quadracepts, forcing Demon Mask towards that same corner. Demon Mask seems a bit pissed as Mysterio crouches right in front of Demon Mask, begging him to attack. Demon Mask charges Mysterio again, who manages to trip Demon Mask onto the canvas, thus dropping him on his face. Mysterio then bounces off the ropes and hits Demon Mask with a baseball slide, forcing Demon Mask to roll out of the ring before Mysterio can go for a pin attempth. The fans clap for Mysterio as the referee tells Demon Mask to re-enter the ring. Demon Mask takes a quick breathe and then rolls back into the ring, as Mysterio waits for Demon Mask. Once Demon Mask re-enters the ring, Mysterio jumps towards Demon Mask, grabbing him with his legs and his the hurricarana, as it drops Demon Mask and makes him roll out of the ring again. However, as "Demon Mask" is outside, Mysterio finds something interesting in the ring that Demon Mask left behind....his mask. Soon enough, Demon Mask reveals who he really is....Inuyasha?!?)

Shinji: What the (BEEP)? It's Inuyasha!

Carlos: That lying son of a bitch! Inuyasha tricked us all into thinking he wasn't going to come.

Shinji: I thought he wasn't coming due to personal problems.

Carlos: He lied appreantly!

(Mysterio now looks at Inuyasha, as he runs towards the adjacent ropes, bounces off the ropes and flies into the air, knocking down Inuyasha who recently got to his feet. Mysterio gets up, grabs Inuyasha and throws him back into the ring. Mysterio climbs up on the ropes and then proceeds to "Drop The Dime" on Inuyasha. However, as Mysterio covers him, the referee seems to be distracted by Sango & Kagome who came in through the audience as the referee tries to throw them out of ringside. Mysterio gets up to try and shoo them away, but is suddenly knocked unconscious by Miroku with his staff, and all of this without the referee watching. Miroku then sneaks away while Kagome & Sango leave, allowing Inuyasha to crawl over to Mysterio and cover him as the referee covers him. 1...2... Mysterio manages to get a shoulder up. Inuyasha seems a bit pissed, as he tries to pick Mysterio up, and then places Mysterio over his shoulder in an attempth to finish him with the Death Valley Driver. However, Mysterio lands on his feet and drop kicks Inuyasha's back, which causes him to land on the middle rope. Mysterio calls out "619", as he bounces off the adjacent ropes and hits the 619 on Inuyasha, taking him down. Mysterio shakes off the cobwebs, jumps on the ropes and as Inuyasha gets up and faces Mysterio, the high flier of Smackdown flies at him with a Sitting Setton. Inuyasha, however, catches him, sets Mysterio over his shoulders and hits the Death Valley Driver! Inuyasha soon covers Mysterio for the win. 1....2....3!!!)

Japanese Ring Announcer: The winner of the match & still ZERO-1 World Champion......Inuyasha!

Carlos: DAMNIT!

Shinji: Inuyasha wins a victory for Team Japan....but this seems a bit ridicilous even for me!

(Inuyasha grabs the ZERO-1 World Title and starts to leave, but Mysterio starts to get up and, soon enough, attacks Inuyasha from behind, as it sends the 2 spiraling to the outside. Inuyasha is soon forced to run as Mysterio grabs a chair from under the ring and chases Inuyasha into the backstage area.)

(Meanwhile, TNA Legends Champion Mick Foley heads for the ring against Knuckles!)


	7. TNA Legends Championship

(*WARNING: This was typed months ago, when Mic Foley was still TNA Legends Champion. Since this one is not up-to-date, I am going to release it regardless of what you guys think! So, enjoy! *)

Shinji: Welcome back to Fantasy Fight Night 2, as Inuyasha, who was revealed to be the Demon Mask, defeated Rey Mysterio to defend the ZERO-1 World Champion! However, we now have an upcoming lawsuit with Pro Wrestling ZERO-1 following the end of this broadcast.

Carlos: Yea, and the fact that Team Japan just scored a victory, making the card 4-3 in Team USA's favor. Well, up next, for the 1st time ever, a world title in TNA will be defended in Fantasy Fight Night!

~_Build-Up Movie........_

_Mick Foley......the 1st ever Hardcore Champion. 4 time Heavyweight Champion......Hardcore Legend!!!_

_(Footage of Mick Foley falling off from the Hell In A Cell against Undertaker!_

_Jim Ross: OH MY GOD! MICK FOLEY'S BODY HAS JUST BEEN BROKEN IN HALF!!!)_

_Mick Foley.....TNA Legends Champion......._

_(Footage from TNA Impact of Foley pinning Kevin Nash after a spear from Bobby Lashley!)_

_Knuckles the Echidna.....Guardian of the Master Emerald!_

_(Footage of Knuckles punching a large bounder & splitting it down the middle.)_

_Knuckles: My focus is to be the 1st Mobian to bring a championship home, and if I have to get through this washed-up has-been Mick Foley, then so be it!_

_Mick Foley: I think this 'Knuckles' guy has absolutely no idea what he just agreed to._

_TNA & Fantasy Fight Night bring you the Battle of Hardcore!!!~_

(The camera goes to the ring, as Jeremy Borash & the Japanese Ring Announcer are standing by with a TNA referee!)

Jeremy Borash: Ladies & Gentlemen, the following is your TNA Main Event of the evening, and it is for the TNA Legends Championship!

(The fans clap, as the Japanese Ring Announcer prepares to speak.)

Japanese Ring Announcer: Introducing first, representing Japan and from the Planet Mobius....Knuckles the Echidna!

(Knuckles' music from Sonic Adventure plays, as he comes out from the Japanese side with a flag of Mobius, causing the Japanese fans to boo right at him.)

Shinji: What the hell is he doing? He's representing Japan tonight, not Mobius!

Carlos: Um, Shinji....Knuckles is only representing Japan tonight because video game characters are representing Japan. The Sonic games were made in Japan, so it's somewhat fitting this would probably happen.

*BANG BANG*

(As Knuckles enters the ring, Mick Foley's TNA theme hits as he comes out dressed in his Catcus Jack outfit & armed with the TNA Legends Championship & a barbed-wire baseball bat from the USA's side.)

Jeremy Borash: His opponent & representing TNA, he hails from Long Island, NY and weight in at 287 pounds....He is an Executive Shareholder & the TNA Legends Champion....The Hardcore Legend, Mick Foley!!!

(Foley eyes Knuckles in the ring as he heads for his upcming battle with the Guardian of the Master Emerald.)

Carlos: And here he comes! Mick Foley has been known for his extreme hardcore-like style not only in TNA, but in WWE & even in the world of Extreme Championship Wrestling! Tonight, Knuckles better make sure he ends this quickly, or he's in for alot of trouble.

Shinji: Hey Carlos, is Mick Foley famous here in Japan?

Carlos: You could say that! He competed in the IWA Japan King of the Death Match Tournament back in 1995 in the most violent of matches ever seen. Those matches make ECW look like Disneyland.

(Foley soon rolls into the ring, but Knuckles attacks him, forcing him to drop both his title & weapon at ringside. The bell rings to start the match, as Knuckles lifts Foley onto the corner and pounds at him while the referee starts the count. 1...2...3...4... Knuckles stops beating on him, and then turns to taunt the fans who decide to say "Go Back Home!" Knuckles smirks at first, but when he turns around, Foley grabs him and throws Knuckles into the corner. Foley then hammers at Knuckles in the corner until Knuckles goes into a sitting position. Then, Foly stops, turns to the fans and puts his hands into a gun-like position, as he shouts "BANG BANG". Then, he runs at Knuckles and hits him in the face with a running knee. The referee is soon forced to hold Foley back, as Knuckles rolls out of the ring for some air. The referee soon finishes scoulding Foley and sees Knuckles outside, as he starts the count. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8... Knuckles rolls back into the ring, where Foley is waiting for him. The 2 soon approach each other, as Knuckles cuts Foley off with a kick to the gutt, and then pushes him to the ropes. Knuckles soon whips Foley off the ropes and hits him with a scoop slam. Knuckles sits Foley up and soon begins pounding on his head in an attempth to knock Foley out. Although Foley grunts in pain, it doesn't work exactly. Knuckles soon lifts Foley to his feet and whips him to the corner, as he then runs directly towards him. Foley, however, suddenly rolls out of the way, leaving Knuckles to crash into that exact corner. With Knuckles facing the wrong way on the corner, Foley runs right at Knuckles, splashing him at the corner, and causing Knuckles to fall to the canvas. Foley soon awaits for Knuckles to stand up, as he prepares for a quick end. Once Knuckles does, Foley grabs him and hits the Double-Arm DDT, dropping Knuckles on his face. Foley soon gets up and points towards his pants, as he pulls out Mr. Socko! Foley soon waits for Knuckles to rise, but as he does, Rouge comes from the audience and distracts the referee, while Foley grabs Knuckles with the Mandible Claw! Knuckles soon starts to get choked out, but the referee is still distracted with Rouge to even noticed. Foley soon releashes Knuckles from the Mandible Claw and walks towards the problem itself, as he pushes the referee out of the way and locks in the Mandible Claw on Rouge. Without Foley knowing, this gives Knuckles the chance to roll out of the ring and grab Foley's 2-by-4 with barbed wire from it's previous position, as he prepares to use it. Meanwhile, Foley has finished choking out Rouge, as the referee exits the ring to remove her. Foley turns around and soon gets hits with the 2-by-4 from Knuckles, taking him down. Knuckles throws the weapon out of the ring and covers him as the TNA referee still tries to get Rouge out. Once security appears to remove Rouge from the premises, the referee re-enters the ring to make the count. 1...2... Foley gets a shoulder up. Knuckles pounds on the canvas in frustration. Knuckles gets to one knee and prepares to end this fight. Foley soon gets up, bleeding from his forehead, as he faces Knuckles and gets the TKO punch from Knuckles himself, taking him down. Knuckles then covers Foley, as the referee makes the count. 1...2...3!!!)

Japanese Ring Announcer: The winner of this match & the new TNA Legends Champion....Knuckles the Echidna.

(Knuckles raises the TNA Legends Championship over his head and soon leaves the ring, as Foley starts to get up. The fans soon start clapping for Foley as he starts to leave in a very upset manner.)

Carlos: What the hell? Knuckles won the TNA Legends Championship?

Shinji: I guess that means he will take the title with him to Mobius for the next Fantasy Fight Night! Either way, the score is now tied 4 each.

(By now, The Miz & Tajiri are headed for the ring for their inevitable encounter.)

* * *

Coming up next, Fantasy Fight Night 2 brings you The Miz vs. Tajiri for the WWE United States Championship!!!_  
_


	8. WWE United States Championship

Shinji: Hello & welcome to Fantasy Fight Night 2! Recently, Knuckles defeated Mick Foley to win the TNA Legends Championship for the people of Mobius, despite the fact he was representing Team Japan.

Carlos: Because of that win, regardless, the score is now tied and we still have 2 title matches to go. Now, originally, Sting was suppose to defend the TNA Championship against Yuji Nagata. However, Sting lost the title, and then Nagata just went on vacation. Then, we made this match between Tanahashi & Triple H, but Tanahashi lost the belt back in May to Nakanishi, making Nakanishi the 51st recongnised champion. Now, however, Tanahashi regained the belt, making him the 52nd recongnised champion.

Shinji: Oh, and you'd think that would be it, but no! Tanahashi got an injured eye socket during the G1 Climax and now Shinsuke Nakamura is the IWGP Champion, so this entire match was messed up from the beginning!

Carlos: Luckily, we found 2 volunteers who were willing to help us out.

(The camera goes to the ring, as Lillian Garcia prepares for the next match with a WWE Referee.)

Lillian Garcia: The following conext is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the WWE United States Championship!

(Tajiri's music from WWE plays, as he enters from theJapanese side with the flag of Japan!)

Japanese Ring Announcer: Introducing first, from Pro Wrestling-Noah......Yoshihiro Tajiri!

Shinji: I can't believe Tajiri actually agreed to come.

Carlos: Neither can I. I've seen Tajiri when he was in WWE, and I've heard he's just as good now as he's ever been.

Shinji: He's known as the Japanese Buzzaw, with the WCW United Stares Championship, WCW & WWE Cruiserweight Championship, and was a WWE Tag Team Champion with Eddie Guerrero!

(Tajiri enters the ring, as waits as The Miz's music hits while he comes out with the WWE U.S. Championship in hand.)

Lillian Garcia: His opponent and representing WWE.....He is the WWE United States Champion: The Miz!

Carlos: I really hate this guy. The Miz used to be on the Real World on MTV, and then came to the WWE. He's has success as a WWE & World Tag Team Champion with John Morisson, and now plans to be the best he can be as a U.S. Champion.

(The Miz enters the ring, but before the referee can grab the belt, The Miz appreantly has a microphone as he starts speaking.)

The Miz: Look here, kid. I know that this is the big time for you, but this is the best look you're gonna get of my championship because everyone knows Japan sucks! (Fans boo) In fact, they suck more then the French, The British, and even more then this 'Dwayne Johnson' guy....whoever that loser is. (Still booing) So, you might as well forfeit 'cause I'm the Miz & I'm awe......(Cut off)

(Unfortunately for Miz, Tajiri spits the green mist into Miz's mouth, causing his to start choking. Miz soon turns his back to Tajiri, asking for water as the bell rings to start the match. The Miz, still choking, turns again to find himself getting a Buzzaw Kick to his head, courtesy of Tajiri, and goes down easy. With this, Tajiri covers him into a pinfall attempth! 1...2...3!!!)

Japanese Ring Announcer: Here is your winner & new WWE United States Champion.....Yoshihiro Tajiri!

Carlos: WHAT THE (BEEP)?

Shinji: Tajiri has just kicked Miz's butt!

(Tajiri takes the U.S. Championship and leaves, as the Miz soon starts to shake his head of it's cobwebs and finds himself a loser.)

(Meanwhile, Big wraps his gloves tight around his hands, as he prepares for battle! His opponent, Hercule, is also preparing for the fight ahead as he dresses in his traditional fighting gear.)

(In another area, John Cena proceeds towards the ring, as does Sesshomaru with Rin & Jaken.)

* * *

Current score:

Japan: 5

USA: 4

Next up......HELL IN A CELL Main Event! And, which title will change hands.....the WWE Championship or the Budokai Championship? Tune in for the dramatic conclusion!


	9. Hell In A Cell Main Event

Carlos: Hello & welcome to our final episode of Fantasy Fight Night 2! We apologize for the inconvience in getting this match set up, but it's been a pain in the ass getting everything ready. Since Batista is now the WWE Champion, we can't get him into the match. Plus, since The Undertaker isn't here, this leaves us with very little left.

Shinji: So, the only thing we could do left was put Big & Hercule in the cage alone & see what happens.

(By now, the Hell In A Cell starts to lower as it surrounds the ring. Inside the ring, to note, is a very special referee.)

Japanese Ring Announcer: Ladies & Gentlemen, our special guest referee for this match....legendary anime character, Astro Boy.

(The fans cheer, as the Japanese Ring Announcer makes the announcement.)

Japanese Ring Announcer: The following contest is 'Hell In A Cell' for the World Budokai Championship!

(Limp Biskit's "Keep Rolling" hits, as Big enters for the American's side and slowly walks to the ring, looking at the Hellish cage itself.)

Lillian Garcia: Introducing first, from Miami, Fl....weighing in at 300 pounds....Big!

(Some of the fans are clapping, but many others have signs that say "Die, Big, Die!")

Carlos: Well, this is it! Big has been critized by some of the Japanese after he stated that Hercule was, and I quote "...A fraud, a liar, and a showboat!" His plan will most likely to shut Hercule up once and for all.

Shinji: Not that I don't agree, but I have a bad feeling about this.

(As Big slowly enters the ring, royal-type plays as Hercule soon enters from the Japanese entrance with security.)

Japanese Ring Announcer: His opponent, from Hercule City Japan......He is the Champion of the World, the Savior of Earth, and all-around World Budokai Champion....HERCULE SATAN!

(The fans cheer, but as Hercule is near the ring itself, Vladimir Kozlov suddenly sneaks out of the ring from under it with a beer bottle in hand, as he sneaks into the ring and breaks it over Big's head, cauisng Big to fall to the canvas. The fans chant "Hercule", hoping he will rescue his opponent, but Hercule simply watches as Kozlov picks Big up and hits him with a one handed spinebuster. The fans soon start booing as Kozlov exits the ring and walks to the back.)

Shinji: What the hell? He just screwed Big!

Carlos: I smell a rat!

(Hercule soon takes his belt off and slowly drops it on the ground, as he enters the cage. The door closes & is locked as Astro Boy calls for the bell to start the match. Hercule stands there and makes some taunts for the fans as Big is slowly getting up and bleeding profusely from the head. Once Big gets to his knees, Hercule sees this and hits Big with a stiff kick to the head, dropping Big as Hercule covers him. 1...2... Big gets a shoulder up, shocking Hercule, who goes to the outside. Hercule looks under the ring and gets a pipe, as he rolls back into the ring where Big is trying to get up. Hercule gets behind Big and starts choking him, as Astro Boy checks to see if Big will quit. Big, however, suddenly gets to his feet, grabs Hercule's legs, and runs backwards towards a corner, injuring Hercule and forces him to let go. Big takes a few steps forward, as he grabs Hercule's prone figure and flips him forward onto the canvas. This also causes Hercule to drop his pipe, as Big kicks the pipe to the outside and looks at Hercule. In a way, he sees Hercule cringing in pain, as he grabs Hercule by the throat, lifts him up and then hits the chokeslam. Big soon covers him, hoping to finish things early. 1...2...Astro Boy suddenly stops and shakes his head 'no', meaning only 1 thing: Big was set up, as 2 of Hercule's students suddenly appear outside the cage, beat up the referees, open the cage and enter the ring as Big turns and finds himself beaten by the 2 students who start kicking Big down as Astro Boy moves Hercule to a corner.)

Carlos: That son of a bitch, Hercule! It was a set-up this entire time.

Shinji: This isn't right! I bet Hercule payed Astro Boy off, got Kozlov to soften Big up, and then had this scenario set up in case.

(One of Hercule's students closes the door in case, as the other one, a much larger student, hits Big with a powerslam. The other one soon rolls back into the ring, as the larger guy lifts Big up to get superkicked. The 2 soon laugh as Hercule starts to get up to obtain victory. However, Delia suddenly enters from the Japanese entrance, in a referee shirt, and seems to be calling for someone to help. The villians in the ring laugh until very familiar charging-like music hits as the legendary bald-headed hero from the stories of WCW finally arrives.)

Shinji: Oh my god! Is that who I think it is?

Carlos: It Is......... IT'S GOLDBERG!

(With a roar from the crowd, Goldberg runs to the ring, kicks the door open and charges into the ring as he spears the larger guy. The skinner guy tries to kick Goldberg, but gets his foot caught and soon gets Goldberg's hand into his throat, as Goldberg lifts him up into a military press and throws him into the outside. By now, Hercule & Astro Boy have exited the cage and try to run with the title. However, Cena's music hits, as Cena appears behind Hercule & Astro Boy and clotheslines them both from behind, taking them down. Cena soon grabs Hercule and carries him back into the cage, as Goldberg is there to close it for Cena. As for Astro Boy, though, he tries to run towards them only for Cena & Goldberg to move and run into the cage itself. Delia soon runs down towards the cage, as Cena & Goldberg drag the former referee of this match away. Delia opens the door to enter the cage as Hercule gets up, completely unaware that Big has gotten to his feet and is in a pouncing position. Hercule starts sweating bullets as he sees Big and sticks his left hand out while holding his stomach with his right hand, indicating his has a stomach problem. Big, however, gives Hercule the 'Middle-Finger Salute' and spears him down. Big immediantly gets up as the fans roar for Big to finish it. Big sets Hercule up & hits him with a powerbomb, and then adds in a jackknife-pin as Delia makes the count. 1...2...3!)

Lillian Garcia: Here is your winner & new World Budokai Champion.....Big!

Carlos: He did it! Big is finally world champion!

Shinji: With this victory, America & Japan tie 5-each, and our show has come to it's end.

(Referees and paramedics arrive to the ring as the cage is lifted up. Big slowly exits the ring as a referee hands the Budokai Championship title to Big while Delia helps him to the back. Nonetheless, the fans cheer on as the 2 head to the back. As for Hercule, paramedics check to see if he is ok. Hercule slowly starts to move around as the medics manage to get him on a stretcher and move him to the back as the fans boo at Hercule & call him a "sellout"!)

Shinji: Man, these fans are really pissed!

Carlos: No kidding! Well, for Shinji Ikari, I'm Carlos M. & this has been Fantasy Fight Night 2! Goodbye everyone!

(The show ends with a shot of Big & Delia kissing in victory!)

_**End of Fantasy Fight Night 2!**_


End file.
